Coincidence
by ubyrai
Summary: Moving to the corner he readied himself for what he was going to say, ignoring Black*Star's sniggers. 'Hey, my arsehole of a friend dared me to ask out the next person who rounded the corner. So, do you wanna go on a date' Collab with Stephable. SoMa.


_Soul Eater doesn't belong to me._

**_Coincidence. _**

"God, I wish they'd hurry up."

"I swear it's been over an hour since they went into that god damn shop."

The Soul and Black*Star complained, obviously bored.

Soul sighed and leaned back over the metal chair. Maka and Tsubaki had dragged both him and Black*Star down into the shopping district for death knows what reason.

"Should we go find 'em?" Black*Star asked frustratedly, laying his head down on the table. They were still sitting in front of the Bakery where they had eaten lunch which was now over 45 minutes ago.

"Do you know which shop they went into?" Soul asked, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. He shifted in his chair trying, to no avail, to relieve the numbness in his bum.

Black*Star swore in annoyance. "No..." He let out a sharp sigh. "We're ganna have to wait."

Soul nodded. Damn Maka, this was not how he expected to be spending his Saturday. He huffed.

"Do you have any money left? I'm _starving_." The scythe moaned, letting his hand flop onto the table top in front of the assassin, palm up, ready for the coinage.

"No. Tsubaki begged me for my change." Black*Star sat up and mimicked the pose Soul was in. Arms now back across chest with a frown planted on his face. "Where did yours go?"

"Maka." He started. "I told her to use her own money but she dug into my pockets and fished out everything I had anyway."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

They were quiet again, both of them exhausted and ready to leave.

It took exactly 30 seconds before Black*Star snapped.

"I'M SO DAMN BORED!"

Under his breath Soul mumbled something that sounded like 'shut up'.

"I know! Soul, lets play a game!" The assassin sat up in excitement.

Soul definitely did NOT like the look he had in his eyes.

"…What sort of game?"

"Truth or Dare." Black*Star smirked.

"Whatever." He shrugged. As long as it would rid him of this boredom.

"Ok Soul, Truth or dare then?" The blue haired meister leaned forward, that stupid grin still planted on his face.

"Pfft, dare of course."

Black*Star leaned back in his chair, hand stroking his metaphorical beard. "I dare you to…." He looked around, eyes lighting up as he thought of something. "I dare you to ask out the next girl that walks around that corner!" He pointed to said corner.

Suddenly Soul wished he'd chosen truth.

"You have to do it!"

"Never said I wouldn't." Soul sighed and stood up, metal chair legs scraping against the concrete.

He so wasn't worried about the asking, (because he knew whoever it was would not turn him down) more the thought of what Maka would say when he told her that he was going on a date.

Soul cringed just thinking about it.

Moving to the corner he readied himself for what he was going to say, ignoring Black*Star's sniggers behind him. '_Hey, my arsehole of a friend dared me to ask out the next person who rounded the corner. So, do you wanna go on a date?' _ Pfft, who cares, it was good enough.

Soul's stomach dropped as he felt the unfortunately familiar soul wavelength coming closer, from around the corner for that matter.

Her pealing laugh only confirmed what he knew.

Maka was going to be the next girl to come around the corner.

Soul swore and turned to Black*Star, a panicked expression on his face. Black*Star stared back at him. He was completely clueless about who was just round the corner.

Once his friend's lips pulled up into a grin, Soul knew that she was behind them. No doubt wondering what the hell they were doing hanging around in such a random spot.

"Soul?" A painfully familiar voice questioned.

The scythe gave a pleading, _oh-shit-don't-make-me-do-this _look to the ninja, who continued grinning, and, much to Soul's horror, raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Soul flipped him the finger before turning around, disgusted.

"Oh, hey." Cue fake smile.

"What are you doing?" Her eyes narrowed as she noticed Black*Star's amused smile behind her weapon. Something was up, she could tell.

"Uh. Just chilling." He avoided her eyes.

"O…Kay?"

Black*Star coughed.

"So, are you done shopping? Lets go home!" Soul grabbed her shoulders and turned her around, pushing her towards where his bike was parked.

"I can by walk myself you know!" Maka shook his hands off her shoulders. "What's your rush?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. I'm just really hungry! You stole my change remember." He half lied.

"Ok, ok I'm going." Maka rolled her eyes. "I'll see you on Monday Tsubaki. Bye Black*Star."

Soul fought the urge to push her forward again. He avoided Black*Star's gaze, knowing he was definitely going to say something before the weapon could escape unscathed.

"Soul! You dirty ba-"

"Hurry up tiny-tits! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be on the brink of starvation right now!" He cut the assassin off, his voice a little louder than it ought to be.

"Soul! I told you not to call me that!" Maka yelled –thankfully- not enquiring about what Black*Star was saying.

Soul broke into a run as Maka tried to catch him, undoubtedly to give him a beating.

"I swear when I catch you, you'll be bruised within an inch of your life!"

Yep, there was the proof.

Soul felt no fear towards her threat, as a stronger sense of relief took its place.

**o-o-o**

Soul flopped backwards into the couch and spread out across its entire length, stomach now pleasantly full of instant noodles.

"Are you right there?" Maka stood over him, hands on hips. "You want to take up some more room? It's not like I was planning to sit down or anything."

"Hmm, well if you insist." He stretched out even further, successfully covering every spare bit of cushion with his body.

"Idiot." Maka glared before, -to Soul's surprise- sitting on his back, promptly knocking the wind from his lungs, despite how little she weighed. It was more out of surprise anyway.

"Jeez. Ok, ok I'll move, just get off me!" Soul coughed.

"Thank you." She made a move to lift herself up, but not before jabbing him in the back. Soul groaned into the couch pillow.

"Why do you have to be so violent?" The scythe asked as he rubbed the abused spot on his back, sitting up so his meister could sit down next to him.

"Why do you have to be so arrogant?" Maka threw back, opening her book to the page she was up to, thankfully not hitting him over the head with it.

Soul growled at her, unable to think of a comeback.

He reached over to the coffee table and picked up the remote, flipping the T.V on as he sat back.

They were silent for a while, the only sounds being the hum of the fridge and the quiet talking coming from the television.

"Hey Soul, what was Black*Star talking about when we were leaving this afternoon?"

Oh crap.

"Hmm?" Soul acted as if he had no clue as to what she was talking about.

"You were acting weird as well. Don't pretend like you don't know" Maka closed the book, the simple action letting him know that she was serious about getting an answer out of him, whether he liked it or not.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about." He kept his eyes locked on the television, trying to ignore the stare boring into the side of his head.

"Don't lie to me Soul, I know you know." She smacked the side of his head gently with her book. "If you don't tell me I'll make you do all the housework for a week."

He gulped. The scythe couldn't stand doing the chores as it was, and he did hardly anything compared to what she did anyway.

A whole week. He didn't think his mental health could deal with it. It wasn't like telling her, even asking her out, would be that bad. He didn't _dis_like her.

He'd just have to phrase it right.

"Fine then! If you really have to know, Black*Star dared me to ask out the first girl that came around the corner this afternoon. We were bored and you know… Black*Star can't sit still for very long."

"And who came around the corner?" She tucked her legs up, so her chin was resting on her knees, arms wrapped around her long legs.

"It was, uhh, you."

"Oh. Right. So that's why you were acting weird?"

"…Well yeah." Soul scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Why didn't you just ask me then?" She turned to look at him.

"I dunno…" Soul mumbled, blushing un-coolly.

"A dare's a dare. You have to carry it out no matter what right?"

"What?" Now he was confused. Soul looked at her, brows knotting together.

"You gotta ask me right?" She smiled. Making his stomach jump around. "I'd hate to imagine what Black*Star will do to you if you don't."

"True…" Soul agreed. "So, uhh, Maka…" He started awkwardly.

"Oh, hello Soul, was there something you wanted to ask me?" The meister was grinning ear to ear at his discomfort. He glared before continuing.

"Do you… uh want to go on a date or something?"

God he felt uncool.

"Ok! How nice of you for asking." Maka opened her book again. "There's a film out at the movies that I wouldn't mind seeing, you want to go tomorrow night?" She asked, looking for the line she was up to.

"Sure. As long as it's not some chick flick." He smirked at her.

"Too bad, it's my pick, and I'll choose whatever I like." She laid her head back on the armrest, placing her socked feet into his lap, bringing the book up to her face.

"Noooo" He groaned, accentuating the 'w' sound at the end of the word. " I can't be seen going to such a crappy movie. Think what it'll do to my reputation if I'm caught!" He complained, resting his hands over her legs.

But to be completely honest, he didn't give a shit about what kind movie it was OR his precious reputation being damaged. He was just looking forward to being with her for a while.

He was glad that Maka was the one that came around the corner first, because the scythe couldn't see himself with anyone else.

He was so uncool these days. But he found himself caring less and less.

**This was co-written by the lovely Stephable, who i will definitely be writing more collabs with in the future. :D**


End file.
